Gedanken eines unschuldigen Massenmörders
by Fawkes Flame
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte über Sirius Black und die Gedanken, die ihm kurz vor seinem Ausbruch durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Enjoy! Da ich das mit dem Handy hochlade, weiß ich nicht ob alles mit der Formatierung passt...


**Alle bekannten Charaktere sind das geistige Eigetum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir mur aus während ich in ihrer Sandkiste spiele.**

Sirius Black drückte sich gegen die hinterste Ecke seines steinernen Verlieses, als er die Kälte spürte, die sich in seinen Gliedern fest zu setzen schien. Er schloss die Augen, als er versuchte sich gegen die Bilder zu schützen, die vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Tagein und tagaus waren es die selben – die leblose Gestalt seines besten Freundes James, der zusammen gekauert in der Vorhalle seines Hauses in Godrics Hollow lag oder die toten Augen von Lily, die einst so leuchtend und voller Leben waren.

James Potter war sein Bruder gewesen in allem, was wirklich zählte, seit er zum ersten Mal den Hogwarts Express bestiegen hatte.

Am Abend des Todes von den Potters war er bei Peter Pettigrew gewesen, um zu sehen ob es ihm gut ging. Sein Plan schien so perfekt zu sein. Jeder, der sie kannte, nahm sofort an, er sei der Geheimniswahrer, weil James und er sich so nahe standen. Es war seine Idee gewesen, zu Peter zu wechseln. Niemand hatte eine Idee, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte und nun ein Gefolgsmann von Voldemort war.

James und er hatten abgemacht, dass er die Todesser von Peter ablenken sollte regelmäßig nach dem scheuen Mann sehen, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung war. Als er nun an diesem Abend an seinem Haus ankam und es leer vor fand, war er sofort zu den Potters aufgebrochen, um die Familie zu warnen, doch er war zu spät gekommen – Voldemort und seine Gefolgschaft waren ihm zuvor gekommen und seine selbst ernannte Familie außer seines kleinen Patensohnes Harry war tot. In diesem Moment erkannte er den größten Fehler seines Lebens und sah rot – er hatte nur noch eine Mission in seinem Leben und das war die Ratte finden und zur Strecke bringen. Doch alles war schief gegangen.

Als er Peter Pettigrew endlich gefunden hatte, zeigte sein ehemaliger Freund erst, was für ein fantastischer Schauspieler er eigentlich war. Mit Tränen in den Augen war die Ratte auf ihn zugegangen und hatte ihn vor all den anwesenden Muggeln des Mordes an seinen besten Freunden beschuldigt. Dann hatte er einen starken Explosionsfluch auf die, unter der Straße liegenden, Gasleitung losgelassen und sich einen Finger abgeschnitten. Im nächsten Moment ging alles in Flammen und Rauch auf und zwölf unschuldige Muggel fanden den Tod. In dem ausbrechenden Chaos schaffte Peter sich in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln und in die Kanalisation zu verschwinden, wo er von den anderen Ratten nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war und er untertauchen konnte.

Sirius war so sehr in seine viel zu trübsinnigen Gedanken vertieft, dass er erst später merkte wie wieder etwas Wärme in seinen ausgezehrten Körper strömte, jedoch keine Hoffnung – die hatten ihm diese schaurigen Kreaturen mit dem fauligen rasselndem Atem schon lange genommen, zusammen mit jedem glücklichen Gedanken, den er vielleicht einmal besessen hat. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er zum letzten Mal glücklich gewesen war – auf jeden Fall war es vor dem Tod der Potters gewesen. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn in den letzten Jahren am leben erhalten hatte war der Gedanke an Rache – der Gedanke was er mit Peter machen würde, hätte er ihn erstmal erwischt. Er würde ihn spüren lassen, was sein einstiger Freund ihm und seinem Patensohn alles genommen hatte.

Der einzige Grund warum er noch nicht den Verstand verloren hatte, war eigentlich reiner Zufall. Er war schon seit einigen Monaten in diesem Loch und fühlte sich schon gar nicht mehr wie ein richtiger Mensch, als sie wieder an seiner Zellentür vorbei glitten – die Dementoren. Als wieder die allzu bekannte Kälte in seine Glieder drang und die schrecklichen Bilder eine Gedanken durch spülten, versuchte er verzweifelt seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen und fand sich im nächsten Moment in seiner Animagusgestalt, einem großen schwarzen Grimm, wieder und merkte fast augenblicklich, wie die Dementoren weniger Einfluss auf ihn ausübten. Jedoch wurde es mit der Zeit immer schwieriger die nötige Magie aufzubringen, die eine Verwandlung benötigte und er unterließ es, sich bei jedem einzelnen Kontakt mit den Dementoren zu verwandeln, um seine wenigen Energiereserven zu sparen.

Seit dem letzten Besuch von Cornelius Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister, plante er seinen Ausbruch. Er hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt einen Blick auf dessen Zeitung geworfen und dort war er, Peter Pettigrew auf der Schulter eines Hogwartsschülers, der in Harrys Alter war. Viel wichtiger war jedoch, dass der besagte Schüler ein Gryffindor war. Für Sirius bestand gar kein Zweifel, dass Harry auch in diesem Haus war – wie konnte es denn auch anders sein, bei seinen Eltern. Das bedeutete, dass Peter seit zwei Jahren einen Schlafsaal mit Harry teilte und jeden Moment zuschlagen konnte.

Er hatte einen Plan und beschloss, diesen bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in die Tat umzusetzen – durch seine Erfahrungen in seiner Animagusgestalt wusste er, dass die Dementoren seine animalischen Gedanken nicht richtig interpretieren konnten und annehmen mussten, als hätte der ehemalige Auror inzwischen komplett seinen Verstand verloren und sie wurden dadurch unvorsichtiger.

Als sie ihm also die nächste Mahlzeit brachten, verwandelte er sich in den Grimm und schlüpfte an dem Dementor vorbei auf den Gang. Dementoren waren so gut wie blind und so bemerkten sie nie, wie sich der Verurteilte in seiner Hundegestalt in den dunklen Gängen verlor und eins mit den schwarzen Felswänden wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin er sich wenden sollte und so ließ er sich von seinem feinen Geruchssinn leiten. Er war schon einige Zeit gelaufen und die Erschöpfung machte sich langsam bemerkbar, als er den salzigen Geruch des Meeres wahrnahm und seine scharfen Ohren die Brandung hörte, die sich an dem Felsen, auf dem das Gefängnis stand, brach. Es war als wäre er von einer unbekannten Quelle mit neuer Lebenskraft versorgt worden und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Nicht lange danach stand er am Rand des Felsen und schaute auf die unruhige See. Sirius war sich unsicher ob er es schaffen konnte in seinem jetzigen Zustand jemals lebend am anderen Ufer, das er nur schemenhaft in der Ferne ausmachen konnte, ankommen würde, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn er noch länger unsicher hier am Vorsprung stehen blieb, konnte er auch gleich wieder zurück in seine Zelle gehen, denn die Dementoren würden seine Abwesenheit bald bemerken. So nahm er all seinen noch vorhandenen Mut zusammen und sprang. Sofort verkrampften sich seine geschwächten Muskeln in der Kälte und er fragte sich einen Moment ob es nicht besser wäre einfach aufzugeben und sich in die schwarze See hinab gleiten zu lassen, doch dann kam wieder die Abbildung von Peter auf der Schulter des Gryffindor-Jungen in seine Gedanken und er fing an zu strampelt. Immer wieder wurde er von den Wellen ein Stück zurück geworfen und er verlor immer mehr von der Hoffnung, die sich in den letzten Stunden wieder besseren Wissens in ihm aufgebaut hatte.

Der Himmel färbte sich bereits blass rosa und kündigte einen neuen Tag an, als seine Füße endlich festen Boden unter sich spürten. Mit der letzten Kraft schleppte er sich in ein nahes Gebüsch und beschloss die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden erstmal weg zu schlafen und danach zu überlegen, wohin er sich als nächstes wenden sollte. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung welcher Tag war, doch er glaubte nicht, dass das neue Schuljahr bereits begonnen hatte. Es hatte also keinen Sinn nun schon nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen. Außerdem wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Patensohn zu werfen. Vom Minister wusste er, dass der Junge nach dem Tod seiner Eltern bei seinen Muggelverwandten untergekommen war. Sirius vermutete, dass Fudge ihn mit dieser Aussage quälen wollte. Hielt ihn der Zaubereiminister doch für einen Todesser und für einen solchen gab es nichts Schlimmeres als einen Zauberer, der von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde. Sirius sollte es in diesem Moment nur recht sein, enthielt diese Aussage doch wichtige Informationen. Natürlich wusste der verurteilte Mörder, dass von James Seite keine Verwandten mehr existierten und von Lily wusste er, dass ihre Schwester mit ihrer Familie im Ligusterweg in Little Whinging wohnte. Damit war es also beschlossene Sache – der nächste Halt für ihn würde Surrey sein. Mit einem neuen Ziel vor Augen machte er sich also in seiner Animagusform auf die beschwerliche Reise zu Harry.

 **So, das war es. Ich hoffe es hat Spaß gemacht und ich würde mich sehr über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen!**


End file.
